1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a connector for splicing two conductors together.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,031 discloses a connector for ends of two conductors. The connector has two sets of jaws and springs biasing the jaws in opposite directions for automatically clamping onto an inserted conductor. There is a desire to provide a connector similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,031, but which can have additional features such as a pre-latching feature for the jaws, an anti-reverse system for the jaws, or a spring system which can reduce the length of the connector.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an electrical splice connector is provided comprising a frame, at least one set of cooperating wedge members movably mounted to the frame, and a first spring connected between a first one of the wedge members and the frame. The wedge members have opposing sides adapted to contact opposite sides of an electrical conductor. The spring extends at least partially along a length of the first wedge member.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an electrical splice connector is provided comprising a frame having an open side for receiving ends of two oppositely extending electrical conductors through the open side; a first wedge movably connected to the frame along a first length of the frame; and a second wedge movably connected to the frame along a second length of the frame which is spaced from the first length. The end of a first one of the electrical conductors can be inserted through the open side of the frame and contact the first wedge. The end of a second one of the electrical conductors can be inserted through the same open side of the frame and contact the second wedge.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an electrical splice connector is provided comprising a frame having two ends with a conductor passage aperture in each end and a side between the two ends which has a conductor entrance aperture contiguous with the passage apertures; and a first set of cooperating wedge members movably mounted to the frame. Each wedge member is located and retained in a separate retaining groove of the frame. The wedge members have opposing surfaces adapted to contact opposite sides of an electrical conductor. The conductor is inserted through the entrance aperture and extends out of a first one of the end passage apertures. The wedge members of the first set directly contact each other to move with each other along the frame.